Blue and Green
by NeoKiMaChi
Summary: LadyNoir Drabble fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Drabbles that feature my new fave pairing "LadyNoir". Some might be OOC or AU. So please enjoy**

 **Pairing: LadyNoir (Marinette x Adrien/ Ladybug x Chat Noir)**

 **Note: This is un-beta so there may be some errors in grammar and spelling, as well as my not so accurate use of French. Without further ado….enjoy**

1\. Glance

The first time he really gave Marinette a second glance is when he saw her at the park helping and elderly lady pick up her belongings; and he realized that the smile she was adorning, while lending a hand to the said elder, was breath taking.

2\. Back

She was always like this; to afraid to go up front and just saying a simple hello- she feels as if the apocalypse will occur, well not necessarily an apocalypse, but she's sure that she'll be a stuttering mess; but when he looks back at her from behind his seat and gives a simple 'hi', she knows that she will be contented, even just for when she gets enough courage to do so.

3\. Bake

They were paired randomly for the finals for their baking class- he was paired with Marinette, and he was stunned at how amazingly focused she was while explaining to him the proper way to use the mixer, because he knows that he will definitely make another mess.

4\. Picture

She squealed to heavens above, for she knows that she's really fortunate to have her picture be the winner of the amateur photo competition held in their school; her picture's subject, Adrien fencing in a striking pose.

5\. Reward

Marinette remembers all the hard work she poured in making Adrien that scarf for his birthday, and all the trouble just to give it to him; and when she saw him wearing it the next day, he mistakes it as a present from his father, but the total happiness coming from his smile was rewarding enough.

6\. Admire

Adrien knew that Marinette has a knack for designing, and he knew that she would do well on the contest his father endorsed, so when he saw the way she defended her work and for not being a fraud, he must say, that was really admirable.

7\. Greetings

When he meets Ladybug for the first time, their greeting started with him being thrown and landing on his front, due to Stormy Weather, then he tried to give her a kiss on the hand, and her pushing him away, then their greeting ended with a small banter of sorts, but damn, it was some greeting alright.

8\. Cute

Chat Noir was cute; but she would rather die that tell him that in person, but really, who can blame her, after all, the cat ears was adorable and she really can't deny that she sometimes wished that they were real so she could pet it.

9\. Spots

He never really liked polka dot-themed clothing, he doesn't hate it mind you, its just his preference, but seeing his Lady swing from building to building, flipping up and down and doing acrobatic feats that are astounding while wearing her red and black spotted outfit, his penchant for polka-dots change instantly.

10\. Night

Ladybug can be compared to the night, she's mysterious, calm and cool, and its just some of the many reasons that makes Chat Noir's affection grow deeper.

11\. Day

Chat Noir is like day, he's very hyper, energetic and warm; his dark colors although pertaining the opposite, is just some of his quirks that Ladybug enjoys secretly during there interactions.

12\. Repeat

Marinette is Ladybug who's in love with Adrien, while Adrien is Chat Noir who's head over heels for Ladybug; Marinette continuously tries to show her affection for Adrien, but Adrien doesn't seem to notice, while as Ladybug, she always brushes off Chat Noir's advances- and unending cycle indeed.

13\. Bonus

When they were facing Timebreaker, he must admit, that being between not one, but two Ladybugs was a total treat, and he thinks that if they ever face another time manipulator enemy, he hopes that he can be surrounded by more Ladybugs.

14\. Embrace

When Ladybug was encased within Chat Noirs arms while protecting her from one Dislocoeur's arrows she felt dread when she remembers that he did it again; similar to the time he shielded her from Timebreaker's attack.

15\. Blind

They were practically always by each others side, and yet they can't seem to see that the one who holds their affection is right there, at arms reach.

16\. Time

When he hears the beeping coming from his ring, he knew that its time to yet part ways again; and he always thought that if he has more time, he could spend a while more with his Lady.

17\. Reach

She always wishes that she could reach-out to Adrien and say how she feels about him, but his way out of her league; she knows, since she's just plain old shy Marinette.

18\. Longing

His always wishing that for once everything will be in his favor, even just for a few measly seconds so he can truly express how he feels, because its just so hard.

19\. Tired

She was tired of always not having a chance to talk, face or even squeak a 'meep' to him, but she will continuously do so just until she can finally have that very small percentage of even being an acquaintance to him.

20\. Shift

It was raining hard that time, he was just going to go home after taking another photo shoot when it came pouring hard, and to add to his misfortune, his driver was not there yet and his father won't even answer him; so here he was under a tree that barely covers his head, but suddenly he felt the downpour stop only to see Marinette holding an umbrella above his head with a worried expression on her face; there, he was sure that there was a sudden change.

21\. Friends

Marinette offered Adrien to dry off at her place, since it was near, just until the rain stops mind you; and when they arrived, her mother immediately tended to Adrien while her dad made some hot chocolate to keep warm; the rain was still pouring really hard when her parents told her to just call if they need anything since they will be at the shop, and her and Adrien will stay at their kitchen upstairs; it was quite when Adrien spoke, and she knew that finally there was progress in their relationship.

"Thanks Marinette."

"Anytime."

22\. AU: Chase

Adrenaline was pumping through his veins as he made another leap to reach the end of the wired fence; he can hear her fast phased footsteps closing in, but instead of anxiousness, all he can feel was excitement, for this chase of a parkour expert thief _and_ an evenly acrobatic specialist police was what he always expects every night he sets out for his 'acts', so when he heard a 'thud' of a body, he knew his 'date' has arrived and their 'dance' will commence again.

23\. Break

After their rainy and shift-feeling encounter 3 days ago, Adrien and Marinette became good friends; Marinette was ecstatic on her development with Adrien, while Adrien was happy as well; they both knew that this change in their interactions finally broke the invisible barrier they never knew was there, but they question the sudden feeling of contentment, as if being with each was natural, that they have been friends for a very long time.

24\. Felt

When a sudden akuma attack made itself known, both Ladybug and Chat Noir arrived at the scene and defeated the enemy as fast as they could to avoid casualties; and when they were to commemorate their traditional fist bump, they suddenly felt something unexplainable but at the same time it was welcomed, they gazed at each other a while longer before they wordlessly turn their backs to each other, but gave a glance back and they both gave each other a smile.

25\. Scarf

Adrien was on the moon when he received his present from his father during his birthday, but he can't help but glance at Marinette every time he wears it and let a small endearing smile appear on his face.

26\. Kiss

Ladybug could not believe that her first kiss was with Chat Noir, even though it was to release him from Dislocouer's control, but at the same time she can't help but think that Chat's lips were soft and warm.

27\. Dream

He dreamt yet again; in his dream he feels that there were full lips on his own that tastes like sweet vanilla, tender like a rose's petal and warm like a sun's ray, he doesn't know who he was kissing; but he unconsciously, slowly licks his lips as if to feel some of his dream.

28\. AU: Angel

She was assigned to watch over him, and to ease his pain and be his consultant when he's undecided was not part of her resume of being a spy/ bodyguard, but when he called her his somewhat own personal angel, she knew that she couldn't act like this at all, because it was him that actually broke her shell and she can't help but 'pretend' a little more, even if it will eventually end.

29\. Reveal

They were exhausted beyond belief, barely supporting their own weight, thus the reason why they were leaning on wall behind their backs, the last akuma really was something, and when the final beep of their miraculous was heard, they barely had the time to face the other direction; when the flash of light dispersed they were facing the person behind their partner, and when blue and green meet, they were stunned; but the funny thing is, they just laughed behind irony of all things.

30\. Irony (Part 1)

Marinette was scared at the same time curious as to who Chat Noir is; scared because he might be disappointed on what he finds behind her mask, and curious, since she wants to know who's behind this outrageous 'kitty' she associated with; so when the light disappeared and her eyes met the greens of _Adrien's_ , she knew that he was the same as her and that her feelings all along was reciprocated; what irony!

31\. Irony (Part 2)

Adrien was always dying to find out who his Lady is, and when that time presented it to him, when his green eyes connected with blue soulful ones, he knew that irony was such a funny thing and that his affection was returned, so he and his Lady just laughed, because all the longing was gone and that they knew that 'shifting feeling' was actually a sign for this change.

32\. Bag

Marinette was yet again tripped by Chloe; so there she goes landing on her bottom and Alya pulling her up and dusting her off, now she just need to get her bag which was being offered back by Adrien, and damn it, she wished that she was her bag instead.

33\. Kitty

They were just patrolling the neighborhood like every other night; but that little menace just came as if owning the place, and he can't helped but glare daggers at the said menace who's on his Lady's lap purring as if there's no tomorrow, HE was _her kitty_ damn it!

34\. Luck

With all his bad luck, he never really expected something to come out of it; a neglectful father, a trouble making kwami for a partner, akuma infected people throwing him down, the unrequited affection from his Lady, it was all to much, then it just had to rain, just his _luck,_ but when Marinette came along with an umbrella and an offer to stay at her place until the rain stops, he thought that finally his luck was changing.

35\. Brave

She was on her way home from the grocery when the rain started pouring, it's a good thing that her mother's weather instinct was sharp or else she would have been soaked; and on her way back she saw Adrien drenched and under a tree that is barely shielding him from the rain; she stopped her tracks and hesitated on what she should do, but when he saw Adrien shivering, she knew that being shy was enough, so walked towards her drenched crush.

36\. Never

He will never let her go; that was all the thought running in his head as they dangle dangerously at the edge of a collapsing building, with him holding his unconscious Ladybug close, praying that they survive this.

37\. Conclusion

They were awkward at first, I mean the person you love, actually loves you back, so that's something alright, but slowly but surely they let that phase dissolved, going back to how things were, only with the addition of absolute affection; so when Adrien talked about to what happens next, Marinette smiled and stated that they do it the way they always do it-

"We just face what comes our way, both as Marinette and Adrien, and as Ladybug and Chat Noir."

-slowly they leaned into each other to finally share their first and actual kiss.

38\. Green

He was seething, he knows that its very immature of him and all, but Marinette was _his_ girlfriend now, and when the former akuma possessed artist Nathaniel was paired with her for their project in history and arts, he can't help but see the occasional looks his giving to his Lady, just to show that the said artist has still has feelings towards his oblivious Marinette; and when he saw Marinette's blushing cheeks at the topic assigned to them, he knows, he is _not_ going to like it.

" _Merde."_

39\. Blue

She was surprised when she went home that day, for what was awaiting her, at her room to be specific, was a beautiful bouquet of blue corn flowers with summer blues held by a black cat with a yellow bell dangling around it neck; knowing all to well where all these rare flowers came from; she went to pick up the bouquet when a note suddenly fell out-

" _Vos yeux seront toujours le plus bleu 'ciel' je l'ai jamais vu_."

("Your eyes will always be the bluest 'sky' I have ever seen")

Slowly she smiled with a blush adorning her cheeks.

40\. AU: Mafia

This can't be happening, this really can't! She was just plain old Marinette Dupain-Cheng, not _Marinette DeLeone di Cieli,_ a future donna of the strongest and biggest French mafia family, the _Coccinelle_ famiglia; this just can't be real, for all she led was a normal life with her parents owning a bakery as a business- not knowing that said parents were direct descendants of the founders of the said family, and to top the icing of the cake, she was already engage to the jerk who was to be her tutor and who was currently smirking amusedly at her-

"Well _mi Cheri_ , looks like were going to get to know each other more~"

This flirt is a total prick!

"And don't worry, I'm a very excellent tutor, so lets have fun.~"

Why did she suddenly felt that his definition of fun was something to cry about? And that infuriating smirk-!

" _Merde…_ "

 **Can anyone guess which anime the last drabble was base from x) And I also accept request for my next drabble set :) Just leave a comment/ review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir"

 **2** **nd** **Drabble set**

 **Warnings for grammar, spelling errors and slightly T+ scenes**

41\. (request by **Jessica Jayme Bell** ) **Popcorn**

Akuma infected people lets their negative emotions run wild, the reasons- we sometimes can relate, but sometimes, its just plain shallow, like this guy me and my Lady are currently engaging; and we were only hoping to watch a movie since we have a long weekend and as bonus- no projects! But just as we were going to buy some snacks to accompany us for the movie this random guy just snapped, the reason? The snack bar ran out of popcorn; so negative emotions in high, and you get an akuma calling himself 'Popcorniac', with lo and behold, popcorn as the main weapon. So, here he was as his alter-ego Chat Noir and Marinette as Ladybug dodging a huge salted popcorn with 'Popcorniac' popping popcorn jokes while laughing hysterically. Several minutes later, we apprehended our enemy, and us transforming back to normal. With our plans ruined with those darn corn snack, we decided to just go and eat at a café a few blocks down. We were already heading towards the cafe when Marinette suddenly stopped walking, with me naturally halting my steps as well. She looked up to me, and motioned a 'come here' command with her hand, and slowly, she reached-up my head and removed something I think I would like to avoid for a while- a piece of popcorn.

 _That's it, no more popcorn!_

42\. (request by **rainbowstarwishes** ) **Role reversal (Part 1)** Ladybug acting as her shy self Marinette; Chat Noir acting as his civilian and oblivious self

Adrien- vice versa.

Ladybug sighed as she and her partner Chat Noir finally captured the akuma butterfly, and with her lucky charm cleansing all damages done around the area, and speaking of her partner, she can't help but sneak a glance him as a small blush worked around her cheeks. _He's just so amazing.~_ Who can blame her really? When she first met Chat Noir, she thought of him as a knight dress in black, with cat-esque attributes that she can't help but fall for. He was nice, calm and collected; her opposite, and as a saying goes- opposites attract.

"Good work today Ladybug."

She was snapped out of her musings when she heard her crush. And when she processed what he said to her, she can't but blush that will definitely make tomatoes envious her; as she slowly looked at Chat Noir's friendly smiling face.

"Y-you t-too.."

She whispered, but Chat Noir seems to have heard her as he gave her another dazzling smile that she can't help but savor greedily.

"Well see you around, and take care."

She nodded dumbly, not trusting her voice at the moment. Chat Noir gave one final smile towards her with a simple wave of his hand, and with that he leaped through the buildings blending with the night. She sighed again and thought that she was really lucky tonight!

 _He smiled three times at me, and gave me a wave good bye!_

Yup, another memorable night with her crush.

 **(I totally love this idea proposed by rainbowstarwishes, so this drabble will have a continuation on the next batch, or I may make it into a separate fic completely. xD)**

43\. (request by **rainbowstarwishes** ) **Model** Marinette gets to be in Adrien's shoe for the day

Adrien was currently sulking, why? Because he was currently at another one of his father's photo shoot and with no Marinette. He sighed again, while his make-up artist is already giving him odd looks. I mean, who could blame him, he hasn't spend time with Marinette since like, forever! Well, not _forever_ per say, it has just been such a busy week, with tests and projects piling up, and with a city to defend and him with all his photo shoots, they weren't able to spend time together to hang out, and even of they do, its always when they were flat out exhausted. He _misses_ his Lady! He doesn't want to sound clingy or needy, but damn it! He missed Marinette so much that he completely zoned out on what his photographer was saying.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE WON'T COME!"

He was snapped out of his musings with his photographer's screech. And from the looks of it, there's a problem with the other model he was going to be paired with, and judging by his photographer's face, it would be an issue since this shoot needs a pair to execute the theme properly.

"OF ALL THE TIMES SHE HAD TO CANCEL! RAWR! FIND ME ANOTHER MODEL THIS INSTANT!"

His photographer all but ordered and his staff, and fearing his wrath, his staff went scrambling to find a replacement. Adrien just sighed and sat at the chair reserved for him, hoping to just get this over with already so he can call his Lady. He was still in his own world when his photographer screamed yet again, but his time, it was to call someone's attention.

"Excuse me miss! Yes, you! Please come! Please!"

And when Adrien turned to look at the direction of his photographer was calling out to, he can't helped but let a mixture of a smile and a grin spread on his place. For his photographer was calling out on his Lady! _Marinette._

 **(Another lovely idea proposed by rainbowstarwishes, and like the previous drabble idea of hers, this will have a continuation on the next batch, or I may make it into a separate fic completely. xD)**

44\. **Advice**

When Gabriel Agreste noticed the change in his son's personality, he was surprised, but was contented, because even if all that he expresses is 'stoniness' he still cares for his son, he's not that _heartless._ So when he went to find out the cause for his son's change, he was surprised to find that it was due to Miss Marinette Dupain-Cheng. He knows Miss Marinette from the bowler hat contest he endorsed and as the winner of the said contest as well, and he can't deny that she has talent and potential. He was watching his son's interaction with the said young lady, and he immediately knew that their relationship was more than 'just friends'. So that night when Adrien came home from one of his photo shoots, he surprised him when he joined him for dinner. It was a relatively quiet dinner and when he finished he stood up but paused by the foyer and spoke to Adrien.

"Adrien. I noticed some changes with you, and its good. And as an advice, what ever keeps you afloat in happiness never let it go. And I approve of it, just make sure to treasure it."

With that Gabriel Agreste left the dinning room, leaving a stunned Adrien, with a few tears of joy slipping down his cheeks, as he understood what his father words mean. Slowly a smile adorned his face.

 _Thank you, and I promise I will._

 **(This was heavily based from an awesome fic by FieryArtemis "Father Knows Best" Please go and read it!)**

45\. **Deep**

 _Cats hate water!_ Marinette remembered that stereotype notion with cats, and with a rain heavy as this and near the harbor, the area their in is in favor with their current enemy; Chat Noir is having the hardest time though, he was part cat and she can hear some hissing sounds coming from him as they dodged another launch of attacks from the akuma possessed citizen. Ladybug then went pale when she saw Chat Noir blasted of his feet and into the ranging deep waters.

"ADRIEN!"

Panic and desperation was all Marinette could feel that she completely forgot that she called Chat Noir with his actual name. And with no thoughts others than Chat Noir's rescue, she jump in the deep water, disregarding her own safety as she swam until she saw a figure clad in black; when she did, she immediately grabbed his arm and swam near his face and smacked her lips to his cold ones to give air, and when she felt him twitch with eyes half lidded, she swam again, as fast as she could till she reached the surface.

46\. **Cookies**

Who would have thought _the_ Adrien Agreste, also known as Chat Noir, Ladybug's partner and _lover_ , and _boyfriend_ in their civilian lives, has a sweet tooth. And said trait was currently the source of her entertainment, as he was arguing with her kwami, Tikki, on who gets to eat the last piece of her family's latest product the 'loveaholic' cookie which was a big hit, and apparently it is Adrien's and Tikki's current favorite and both have this fiery look in their eyes that says that they won't be giving up anytime soon on who gets the last cookie.

47\. **Name**

 _Marinette_ means "the one who brings up", or "the one who leads into the light"; _Adrien_ means "dark", "black" or "deep"- if you look into it deeper, their names means, if combined into a phrase, it can be translated into " _the one who guides you out the darkness (Adrien) and into the light (Marinette)."_

48\. **Monochrome**

His life was so dull; shades of black, white and gray, but when he met her- her slamming into his life like a shooting star, his dull world turned into a burst of colors so warm, so bright, that he totally forgot what his life was before.

49\. **Study**

It was their finals next week and they seriously need to study. Although they were already finish with French, Physics; courtesy of Adrien, and Literature; they still have a lot more to go. Now, if only Adrien would remove his hands that are currently roaming around freely on her waist which was slowly going up, and if his lips, which was sucking hard on her neck, would get a drink to latch on, they would have been finish with History hours ago. But when she felt his breath on her ear and he flick out his tongue to trace her earlobe, she _knew_ that they weren't going finish anything.

"Its _break time_ my Lady.~"

50\. **Mafia AU: Punishment**

It's been three months since his arrival at his lovely Lady's home, and he must say that the years have been good to her. She has become a beauty (an asset to form alliances faster with other families and at the same time, it was a liability, for his part mostly, since she's going to have a lot of suitors which he will gladly dispose of). She doesn't remember him fully due to the seal placed upon her by her own grandmother. The seal was actually just to hide her powers, but due to the large amount she possess, the seal was doubled causing her to forget her previous encounters with him when they were younger, which deeply hurt, but he knew it was for the best. So to pass his hurt, he trained hard, day and night, blood and sweat, just to get stronger so he can protect her; and stronger did he became; he even gained the title of being the number one hitman as well as the youngest in the world; he was nicknamed as _Chat Noir_. And when the head of her future famiglia knew that it was time to pass the torch, he immediately presented himself to be her personal tutor. Which the _Neuvième_ (Ninth); Marinette was to be the _Dixième_ (Tenth), agreed to.

"Adrien? Is everything okay?"

He was snapped out of his musings when he heard his Lady called out to him using his real name. Her seal was weakening causing some of her memories leaking out, making her remember who he was in her life which he was thankful for. He turned his head to look at her blue worried irises and to reassure her, he gave her one of his rare smiles.

"It's nothing my dear Mari, I was just remembering something of the past, but rest assured its nothing to be troubled about."

He told her sincerely which made eyes sparkle with relief. He took in her profile, and judging from ruffled hair, she has awoken from her sleep. But as he took in her profile more, his green eyes darken with passionate desire, which didn't go unnoticed by Marinette. And the next thing she knew was that she was on her back, on the sofa that Adrien was previously occupying, and him hovering above her.

"You really know how to temp me don't you, _mi Cheri.~"_

The way he called her made her blush from up her cheeks, down to her neck with her clearly aware that his eyes were solely focused on her. She gulped at the intensity his eyes were expressing.

At his part, his Lady's appearance; the ruffled hair, slightly blushing cheeks, rumpled shirt with the other side showing off her creamy shoulder and her cute polka-dotted shorts, she was _delicious._

"Adrien…"

"Ssssh…"

He leaned down and their lips met, in a deep warm and passionate frenzy.

Oh my! There were hot drabbles here don't ya think? xD Well review/ comments are loved.

Shoutout to :

 _ **Jessica Jayme Bell, rainbowstarwishes, FutureMageOtaku99 :D**_

 _ **And I hope that there request/ ideas are alright ^^, And I still accept request/ prompts or anything a like! Just leave a comment or pm me :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

Themed Drabble set :3

A themed prompt series that features LadyNoir! This is still un-betad so expect the following;

WARNINGS- Rated T+ scenarios, maybe slight OOC personification, grammar and spelling errors.

Without further ado, enjoy :D

Theme: **Kisses**

1\. **Flying kiss**

They were currently doing patrols; something that they agreed mutually about after forming their partnership a few months ago, and both Ladybug and Chat Noir revels the night sky above them at every 'watch' they set out. They commence their 'play' with the feelings of freedom and excitement with adrenaline running in their veins, who says night patrols are boring? They were jumping, tumbling and flipping roof after roof with grins of mirth and mischievousness that nobody usually sees on their neighborhood heroes.

The still an soundless night was their only witness as they tried to catch each other, since they ended up playing tag with a touch of sparring; they were heroes after all, so keeping shape is a must, and what other perfect obstacle course can there be, other than the Parisian buildings with its majestic architectures- totally perfect for their 'practice'.

Now we see them resting on 'their' school roof, both catching their breathes after their adrenaline rushing exercise. As they slowly catch their breathes, coming into a standstill; all became quiet, but it was suddenly broken by their fun filled laughter. Laughter filled will total bliss and relief, as if all their worries were nothing but a dream.

"That was so FUN! Never have I experience this…..this freedom!"

Chat Noir exclaimed, as basked the luxury of freedom, which he denied since his childhood, and damn, did it felt so good! His interjection was answered with a soft chime of giggles that came from his Lady.

"I'll admit, it was really amazing Kitty."

Ladybug answered softly. From there, their conversation flowed, from jokes to jibes and to Chat Noir's never ending pick-up lines and flirting advances, in which Ladybug just rolls her eyes in response. When they heard the beeping of their miraculous, they knew that it was time to part ways. And Chat Noir being, well _Chat Noir,_ he made an exaggerated bow, in which Ladybug sighs fondly in return.

"Farewell my Lady. Till we meet again.~"

Ladybugs just sighs again, but she then thought about doing something, _un-Ladybug_ , just to see how this silly cat companion of hers will react on how she will say her farewell to him.

"See you next time you silly cat.~"

And when she saw the abrupt reddening of Chat Noir's face, and his slack-jawed appearance, she knew she hit her mark; and with that, she jump into the night sky with the moon illuminating her figure.

Chat Noir just sat their like a statue clad in black but with a very red face; his heart pounding with a huge grin spreading across his face.

" _See you next time you silly cat.~" Ladybug aforesaid, accompanied with a playful, and almost in 'Chat Noir'-esque fashion, flying kiss._

2\. **Indirect Kiss**

They were so tired. The last akuma possessed citizen they face was really something, I mean, the possessed citizen was given the power to transform any area to an obstacle course, and if you fail to finish one of the stages, you repeat it all over again, and sadly due his ominous bad luck he was caught in one those courses, and he even accidently pulled Ladybug with him, earning him an annoyed look from her. But never the less, with their tag-team efforts they were able to finish every obstacle course thrown against. It took almost an hour or so for them to finally apprehend the akuma influenced person, and both ended sweating buckets, and with their skin tight, almost second skin costumes, that was really uncomfortable.

It was also 3 at the afternoon, so meaning it was utterly like an oven since its was already summer in Paris, and add there winded bodies, and the numerous stops to 'recharge', in other words feed their kwamis, tired was understatement, they were downright drained to there very bones, and they were still trying to even their breathing.

Their need to be on guard of their miraculous was the only thing that keeps them upright. So, when an officer approach them with two big chilled bottles of water, they thought that the heavens finally gave its graces. With both of them so beat, and neither can hardly stand any longer, they decide to retreat at a secluded area near the park to rest after thanking the officer numerous times.

So here are our heroes, under the shade of a tree they found, their backs against the trunk and both stretching out their legs to finally relived their tense bodies. They zoned out all the noises they hear while drinking the cooled water that they desperately needed.

They were so completely out it that, they didn't notice, a small exchange that they were engaging in. With every gulp, the water recedes, and when the final drop was drank by Chat Noir, did he realized that the H2O he was drinking receded way to fast, even though he was thirsty, he knows when to savor small graces like these; but since he so tired, he let it slide. On the other side, when Ladybug realized that the water she was consuming diminished way to fast for her liking, she decided to ask her partner if he also has the same dilemma as she, but when she bumped her hand on something that felt cool to the touch, she immediately felt heat rise up her cheeks. Beside her hand was a still capped bottle of water. So when she glanced at Chat Noir, as he consumed the last drop of liquid in the bottle he held, that she realized that had been _indirectly kissing,_ and with stunned realization, her face aflame a cheery red.

Chat Noir was so out of it, that when he saw the bottle beside his blushing Lady; _blushing?_ He immediately reach out for it and uncapped it, gulping mouthfuls of water and finally sighing in delight. And when he noticed his suddenly reddening in the face, Lady; he was worried that the heat caught up to her so he offered the bottle his Lady, gently pressing it against her slightly parted lips.

"Here you go my Lady. I think you could use a drink or two."

Ladybug's face could only burned so red, that apples and maybe even tomatoes would wage war against her.

3\. **Kiss on the finger**

It was a beautiful Sunday morning; birds singing, children playing, vendors or merchants opening, the typical Sundays as people would see it. And what other way to enjoy this day than doing something you want or with _someone._ So here we see Adrien Agreste, a.k.a. Chat Noir seating on a desk in his Lady's room, specifically speaking Marinette Dupain-Cheng's, with a thread and a needle in hand.

Why you might ask? Well, it _was_ a fine Sunday, and what better way to spend it other than with his _princess,_ Marinette. And knowing his girlfriend's passion was more than just a hobby, and him being in the fashion industry thanks to his father, knows a thing or two, decided to give it try. The way Marinette sews, as if she was leading an orchestra, was mesmerizing that his interest was highly piqued. So when he came to her place as his alter-ego Chat Noir, surprising her out of her stupor since she so focused on her stitching, he can't helped but tease her from time to time- her ever changing expressions was a treat he always savors; and asking her that if its okay if she can teach him how to sew, and the total adoration and fondness that alighted in her eyes and through her smile was _so_ bright that it can almost power the whole city, and it warmed his heart greatly. He will definitely keep making her smile like that (but only to him though).

Currently, he was practicing the basic stitching pattern called the 'running stich' which was needed on the shirt she was making moments ago. It thawed his heart to know that she trusts him, a novice in this practice, to do well, to the point of letting him be part of what he knows will be an amazing shirt once finished.

"Adrien?"

He was so in tuned on his stitching that when he heard his Lady called for him, he missed the cloth and prick his finger with the needle.

"Ouch!"

"Adrien! Are you okay?"

He heard the rushing footsteps of his clearly worried Lady, as he slowly shook his pricked finger to alleviate the pain. When the pain subsided he faced Marinette's worried blue orbs, and reassured her that it was fine, but his princess won't leave it down, so she went to her vanity to get the emergency plasters she keeps for cases like these. She was telling him to be more careful and that she is so sorry for startling him, which he in returned told her that it was fine; that it was far from the brain- he jibed in with a cheeky smile.

"Mari, its fine, really. But why not kiss it better? With all your luck, I'm sure it heal in no time."

He was just joking, really, just so his Lady won't worry anymore. So when she did do as he asked; his face was red and he was left as stuttering mess. She replied with that endearing smile of hers but if you look closely, there was a bit of coyness that accompanied it. And maybe, just maybe getting pricked from time to time won't be a bad thing, after all, his _Cheri's_ lips were like the finest cottons that he secretly fantasizes every night.

"There you go! All better.~"

"T-thanks."

 _Note to self, when injured, ask his Lady to kiss it better always._

4\. **Kiss on the hand**

The first time Ladybug had the privilege to meet Chat Noir can be described as a hilarious comedy. He was named with a _cat_ in his name and yet he fails to land in all fours. He has _black_ as well, which he passes with flying colors. Put it together, and you get bad luck incarnate. _Such a silly kitty._

When they were to part ways that time, he surprised Ladybug when he took her hand and gave a kiss on it. Her cheeks were left ablaze, and she was heavily thankful for the dark that gave her the perfect cover on her face. It was the first time did she experienced a very gentleman-like gesture, albeit exaggerated, it was part of any girl's Parisian dream.

" _Until we see each other again, My Lady."_

The other time she was left as a blushing mess is when she met the love of her life Adrien Agreste. She was ask by their teacher to get some materials from the storage room, located at the upper floor, and when her clumsiness came into to play, she missed a step, so naturally, she was already expecting the hard steps and a trip to the nurse's office. Instead she was met with a toned, warm chest.

"Are you alright miss?"

When she looked up, she distinctively heard the bells of the church. Blue met vibrant green; she was absolutely mystified that she can't help but nod only in confirmation. She was flashed with a smile as she slowly moved away from her savior's chest, missing the contact immediately. But as she moved she noticed that her left wrist is still firmly held by her now dubbed, knight in shining armor.

"That' s a relief. Oh! Where are my manners? Greetings, I'm Adrien, Adrien Agreste."

"M-Marinette, M-Marinette D-Dupain-C-Cheng….." She replied softly.

"Pleasure to meet you."

And with his greeting, came the customary kiss placed on her hand- the gentleman greeting. _She was in heaven._

With every meeting she has with Chat Noir, may it be due to an akuma attack or for patrols, she still gets flustered when he kisses her hand, which she will take into grave before admitting it to her cat companion. She also secretly savors all the gentleman like gestures Chat Noir presents to her, even though it was always exaggerated to a 'T'. So she was already accustomed with his flirty, albeit gentlemanly greetings.

The time she was actually caught blushing ladybug red and turned to a fish out of water, was when her partner admitted to her that he found out who she was behind the mask when he began seeing the very obvious similarities she has with someone he holds dear. She was panicking, ready to bolt out any second; and when she already had her body turned to run, he grasped her wrist; _déjà vu much?_ , and slowly turned her around to face him. And in flash of green light, there stood her crush, blushing adorably while smiling in bliss.

"I'm pleased to finally _know_ you, My Lady."

With that he kissed her hand yet again, and in flash of pink light she stood, smiling bashfully but epitomes absolute happiness.

"The pleasure's all mine, Kitty."

5\. **Kiss on nose (Genderbend)**

"Good evening _Mon Monsieur_.~" Chat Noir greeted (more like purred) at her _mi amour,_ Ladybug, with wink hoping to get some reaction from the tall dark haired teen with gorgeous electrifying cobalt blue eyes, that she can't helped but sigh and squeal internally on how _breathtaking_ he is.

Ladybug on the other hand just rolled his eyes at his partner's flirty attitude fondly. Sure, Chat Noir is a flirt, but he also can't deny that she's _cute._ Sue him if you must, but has a soft spot for anything he finds adorable, and Chat Noir, well, with her big green eyes, fluffy looking blonde hair and cat ears, who can blame him.

"Hello _Kitten._ "

It was currently noon, and they decided that an early patrol wouldn't hurt, and that they can harness their abilities while at it. A win, win situation if you must. So here they are on top of a random building gazing the area, more on Ladybug's part though, since Chat Noir's gaze is mostly focused on him with a dreamy look any girl, his and her age would have if they find someone very attractive.

What a spectacular _view_ it was for Chat Noir. With the wind blowing his bluish black hair, his gaze sharp and alert, and his posture tall and strong; it was every girls dream, and Chat Noir will take every opportunity she has just to regard her partner.

"Chat-!"

Chat Noir was suddenly snapped out of her 'watch' so abruptly that she fell from where sat, face first, meeting the hard unforgiving floor. And Ladybug being the witness cringed, knowing it has got to hurt; quickly rushed to his startled, to point of hurting herself, companion.

"Chat Noir! Are you alright?" He asked as he grabbed her right elbow to pull her up, staying close to catch her if any dizzy spells where about, and peered under her bangs to see that she was holding her nose.

"Um o'wight…."Chat Noir responded meekly, flashing a small smile even though it was hindered by her hand that was covering her nose, but Ladybug was not convinced, so he peered closer to see the reason why. So he gently peeled away her hand, with his other free hand cupping her left cheek, much to Chat Noir's utmost delight. _I must be in heaven._

When Ladybug successfully removed Chat Noir's hand, carefully, so if she was hurt, he wont be hurting her more, he was met with red nose. Feeling guilty, as he _was_ the one that astonished her, he apologized.

"I'm so sorry. This wouldn't have happen if I didn't startle you."

Ladybug's voice was so sincere that, Chat Noir fell in love with him all over again. But she reassured him that it was fine, and that she was alive and kicking, ready for action. And with her reassurance, she saw the rewarding look of relief from Ladybug that made her heart soar above. She didn't even realized that she closed her eyes in glee.

But when she felt something soft pressing gently onto her sore nose, did her eyes snapped open to see Ladybug, eyes closed, with blushing cheeks, kissing her said nose. She was stunned and blushing like a tornado of red. Her heart before was soaring, but now, she was sure that her heart just sky rocketed out of the atmosphere. It felt like a century has passed when it was only seconds that circulated, when Ladybug slowly moved back to face Chat Noir.

"My mother always gives me a kiss on the nose when I had an accident similar to yours when I was little, and the pain usually goes away faster. So I thought, that, well, it might work?"

Ladybug rumbled, blushing and looking at the other direction to avoid eye contact while scratching the back of his neck; as to explain for his action, while Chat Noir thought that a _blushing_ Ladybug is absolutely _darling_ , merely nodded with brightly tinted cheeks and with a grin slowly making its way on her face.

 _She was in heaven alright._

 **Here's the first part of my four part-themed drabble series featuring different types of 'kisses' between LadyNoir. XD**

 **I still accept prompts/ drabble ideas**

 _Hope you all enjoyed this one. Until next time!_


	4. Chapter 4

Drabble SET 3

 **Warnings for grammar, spelling errors and slightly T+ scenes**

51\. **Application**

Adrien praises modern technology for it literally made life easier. The internet, cellphones, Ipod, you name it. But if you ask him what technological advancement is his favorite, it would be an application, specifically the app ' _guardare'_ , an undetectable tracking app that he secretly installed in his Princess' phone, so he can always know where his Marinette will always be at.

"ADRIEN!"

52\. **Gift**

Marinette and her kitty had been through a lot through the years that passed. There were happy, sad, exciting, terrifying (or the combination of all) moments that defined who they are now, but the greatest gift that she received from all this adventures, is when she met her other half.

53\. **Soul Eater AU: Resonance**

He was different, and he knew that very clearly. I mean, who would expect, that a prestigious family composed of designers and models; the _Agreste_ family, would have a black sheep among them. Not just any 'black sheep' but a demon weapon to be precise. It wasn't uncommon in the world they live in to have this kind of race; _demon weapons-_ humans with the ability to shape shift into a living weapon; since all supernatural beings were classified as 'normal', but in the Agreste family, it was very, very taboo; and him being one, he was considered as the 'defect'. It was so suffocating that, he wanted, no, _needed_ to get away, so when he learned of DWMA, he disregarded his name, and immediately he jumped right in towards his freedom.

When got to the infamous school, he was ecstatic, he was in a place where he can _belonged,_ where all his difference is considered as normal, a whole new world to be precise. _Freedom._ But, he felt he was missing something, and it was significant, he knows it is, because, even though he broke from his chains, he never felt so _alone._

There was an event in school, the famed 'Partner-Hunt' event. An event where meisters and weapons get to meet and greet, and see if they could be compatible enough to be partners. It was like a rule in this school, and majority of its students and teachers are always in pairs; meister-weapon pair, and he was hoping to finally meet his. Its been a two years since he arrived, and he was still _miesterless_ , not that he didn't received request (and sometimes confessions) in becoming partners with some meisters, it was just that he not compatible and forcing it the compatibility aspect will not bode well for him (as well the meister), and remembering what happened last he was forced into compatibility, he ended up being in a coma for a week, and remembering who forced him into one, send shivers down his spine. _Chloe, never, ever again will I even THINK of that blonde._

So here he is, walking around the party, and his not oblivious, he can see and hear pity through there body language and conversations. _Hello! I'm right here!_

He needed out, and need it fast, or he'll go mad!

He didn't know where he was heading to, but as the noise from the party gradually dulled into a hum, did he only realized that he was at one of the schools many balconies, and a lone petite body of a girl, with stunning blue eyes and blue-black hair.

Those said eyes met his emerald pair, and he felt his body go into a buzz, it was _resonance;_ he didn't even notice when he already stood in front her only a inches apart. Her eyes wide and a smile slowly formed into her lips.

Slowly and unconsciously, they entwined there right hands with each other, and upon the contact, there was a sudden flow of warmth. The warmth filled the void he knew dwelled in him, he didn't even notice as their foreheads connected, with him dipping a little lower, since she is shorter, and with a few tears slipping out of his eyes and her giggling with a cute blush adorning her cheeks.

"Marinette. Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Class: Meister."

"Adrien "Chat Noir" Agreste. Class: Demon Weapon Lance."

 _His home, he was finally home._

54\. **Blood**

When Chat Noir saw Marinette get throwned into the ground due to the attack of the akuma that he currently engaging, he felt as if his world had been shattered into a million pieces. With an enraged snarl and a battle cry, he finally through off the akuma possessed civilian of him, with him immediately dashing for his fallen Princess.

"MARINETTE!"

When he reached her, he carefully cradled her limp form into his lap, and with his gloved hands, he slowly moved her bangs to the side to see the damage done on her, and what he saw made him gasped. There was a trail of blood running down her pale cheeks coming from a cut at the side of her forehead, that he already deduced that a large bruise was forming. He further examined her and notice that, she also gained some cuts and bruises on some parts of her body, but his attention slowly came back to the blood, that is still dripping down from her forehead.

His Princess. His _Marinette._

Plagg was suddenly buzzing, but he paid no heed. The only thing running through him was the uncontrollable rage he was feeling as stood with Marinette in his arms.

"How dare you…" He hissed so threateningly that the akuma felt that he in less than a minute, he will be nothing but a speck of dirt.

The akuma was going _down,_ he was going to make sure of that, and Marinette's small whimper of pain was all the reason he need to end this.

55\. **Blood Sequel: Vow**

It's been two weeks since the akuma battle, and with Marinette being caught in the crossfire, and to say it was a day to remember, it truly was. He dealt with akuma with relentless attacks that the fight lasted for only a few more minutes, with him ripping the blasted object that has been infected, and with rage still flowing through his veins, once he saw the black insect trying to fly away, he nicked out his claws, shredding the vile insect before it could get away from his grasp. The paramedics were at the scene and immediately hauled Marinette into getting into the hospital. He wanted to snarl at the medics trying to away _his_ Princess away from him, but then Plagg reminded him (more like screamed) for him to stopped and that his time was running out.

With great reluctance, he went through the roofs, but not before threatening the medics that he will dish them out if something more damaging happens to Marinette, which the medics were shocked to, since they never knew this side of the one half of the Parisian heroes, but nodded in agreement.

That night, he seek out what hospital Marinette was in, and when he did find the said hospital and room number, he was shocked and happy to be greeted with an awake Marinette, with plasters and bandages on her person, sitting up with a small smile. He went to her side and finally broke down when Marinette reached for his hand and muttered words that gave him the reassurance that was _alive._

"Thank you, so much Kitty."

After his episode in the hospital, did he only noticed that Ladybug did not appear during the said battle, and not once did even _think_ of his partner, but he didn't mind it all; but he gained new habits of always visiting Marinette until she was finally discharged, and continuing said visits every night, and by watching out for her; _always._

 _I will never let that happen to you again my princess, and that is my vow to you._

60\. **Vampire AU: Mine**

Marinette and her family just moved into their new home a couple of months ago. She was used to it, I mean, its the reason behind their successful business; them, when opening a new branch of their bakery, will be the first ones to man up the bakery for a few years, and ones it reaches the quota that her parents decire, they are of to traveling again to another place or country, after making sure that their 'replacements' are well and good at the complex management her family has an expertise in.

She expected the same old routine. Her being the new girl. Her unpacking while still attending to her family's bakery. Her going to a new school again and being the talked in school for a few weeks, give or take. Her trying to gain new circle of 'acquaintances' . Her going to be late at some classes, but still getting good marks, etc., and her life goes on.

She didn't expect being pressed down hard on her bed, with her lips engaging a dangerous and intoxicating dance, with a handsome supernatural being with golden strands for hair and unnatural glowing emerald eyes, and the said being now slipping his tongue in her mouth and her, traitorously responding, that she might add, she only met a few nights prior to her and her family's arrival, and oh, did she mention that the said supernatural being was a freaking _hot_ vampire, who claimed her as his mate.

"I've waited for you." He mumbled while still brushing his lips against hers and with his fangs glinting in the poorly lit room of hers, and all she could do was turn her head to the side, since she can't move, with vampire hovering above you and all, but when she felt those silk like lips on her neck, she knew she made a mistake.

"And now that I have you, I won't _ever_ let you go. You are _mine,_ and _mine_ alone, _nobody_ else's." With his declaration, he sunk his fangs hard.

She let a soundless scream, as she felt her blood get sucked out of her, and then everything was black.

61\. **Kittens**

When Adrien finally got home after an exhausting photo shoot, with Plagg already zooming to his stack of cheese, he saw his wife sitting in their living room. Slowly he went to sit beside his wife kissing her temple as his greeting and her kissing his cheek in response, he then placed his hand on the bulging stomach of his Lady. She was already in her fifth month, and he couldn't wait to meet the new addition to their family. He suddenly took notice that she was making another set of onesie when she already has a finished one, that left a question mark for him.

"Mari, what's with the extra set? Not that I have qualms about it, but you usually make what is necessary. Won't it be to much for our coming kitten?"

"Kittens." She responded.

"I'm sorry what?"

"Kittens, Adrien. I just had my check up a while ago, and well, looks like, we will have a litter of kittens, since, we're having _twins._ "

When it finally sunk in his skull, he pulled his Lady into an embrace that surprise Marinette, and him babbling like the happy idiot he was.

"Drop me, and I swear, you'll be literally sleeping in a litter box for the rest of your so called nine lives."

Oh, it also means, more dangerous mood swings, but its worth it!

62\. **Switch**

When Tikki's eyes met a pair of wide emeralds, instead of the usual sky blues, she knew that something was amiss that she was only able to mutter a simple hello.

On Adrien's part, meeting his Lady's kwami, although shocking, was surreal. I mean he gets to finally meet the source of Ladybug's power, and he can't deny that the Tikki was adorable.

With pleasantries aside, they soon got into a comfortable flow, when Tikki suddenly ask him a certain question that led him to his predicament now.

"Do you know of the rules and regulations of being a Miraculous wielder?"

Caught of guard with the sudden question, with a questioning and confused look appearing on his face, was all the confirmation that Tikki needs to be in her strict history mode, which for the of the better word, was traitorously boring.

 _Now he knows where his Lady got her strict side._

Meanwhile, in a certain bakery, we hear a purring Plagg, with a Marinette stroking his head, the said girl giggling with every twitch of Plagg's ears.

 _Adrien better get figure out Ladybug's identity soon, because she sure is a keeper! As a bonus, she's a great cheese bread maker!_

63\. **Genderbend**

Meet Marque Dupain-Cheng. A sweet, brave and kind guy who has a talent for designing and is secretly the famous Parisian hero Ladybug.

Meet Adrianna Agreste. The nice, pretty and friendly daughter of the famed designer Gabriella Agreste, who is known as a model, and alter-ego of the flirty Chat Noir.

Together, these two form the famed duo of Paris; Ladybug and Chat Noir. These two are also part of an infamous cycle that only their kwamis know about. To be specific, there in a love square.

Plagg can only laugh out loud on how dense their chosen ones are, and Tikki can't help but sigh in agreement.

 _Just get together already!_

64\. **Cheese**

"Oh why, oh why can't love be like, like cheese damn it!" Adrien screamed through his pillow; but when he realized what he said he felt dread.

Plagg, on the other hand, was wiping tears of joy, for finally, his boy got his logic.

"I'm so proud of you Adrien!"

Adrien can only groan in misery.

65\. **Bet**

There were bets running around in a certain class, revolving around their resident celebrity Adrien, and sweet president Marinette; with it being divided into two teams. There is one team who says that they are secretly dating, led by Ayla, supported by Nino, Max, Kim, Mylene, Ivan, Nathanael (although relunctant) and Jeluka. The other team, vouching that their classmates are the famed Parisian duo, led by surprisingly, Rose and only supported by Alix.

Chloe and Sabrina, if asked, don't bother.

On Ayla's team defense, they noted that they always to disappear together, arrived late- always together and make excuses almost at the same time.

On Rose' team defense, they say that the two always disappear together, then Ladybug and Chat Noir appears; arrived late always- together, when the Parisian heroes vanish; and make excuses almost at the same time in the similar fashion of the famed duo.

Ayla was not having any of it, cause she knows her best friend, as sweet as she is, she is a klutz, and same goes for Nino, since he can't imagine his buddy wearing spandex and all flirty attitude.

When they reached their final year of school; by that time as well, Ladybug and Chat Noir finally defeated their ultimate nemesis, it was also when publicly announced their bug reveal of their identities since, they are more or less likely to disappear, since they're not needed anymore.

When the day of the big reveal came, they chose to reveal it in their school, which got all of Paris in hype.

So, when the masks were removed, and revealed none other than classmates, their jaws were all left hanging, especially Chloe, and before the media can ask their questions, Adrien and Marinette answered.

"We learned of the other's secret identity when we were still in freshmen." Answered by Marinette.

"And yes, we have been secretly dating as both our civilian self and alter-egos since then.".

"And guys, we know about the bet, and congrats! You guys got your answers, both teams are _spot on!_ " Added by Adrien.

Marinette can only groan fondly while their class is in shock, and still as a statue.

66\. **Pocky**

Marinette was blissfully eating her strawberry flavored pocky at her balcony while seating on her foldable beach chair, so much that she was slightly moaning in delight with her eyes closed, and she that didn't even notice the dark figure that landed on her turf.

As she placed another pocky in her mouth, biting onto the biscuit, and as it was slowly easing in her mouth, did she feel a warmth that shocked her musings, causing her eyes to snap wide open; blue meeting green.

When she gasped in surprise, the dark figure took advantage and slipped in his tongue, tasting every inch of her sweet cavern.

Their _session_ ended with her firmly pressed on her chair, her pocky scattered on the floor, and the said dark figure straddling her, with his green eyes glowing with mischief and want that left her gulping in nervousness.

On the dark figure's part, after his sudden _attack_ on his Princess, he was gifted with the sight that he can't helped but growl possessively with. His Princess look firmly and utterly _kissed,_ and he knew that it was him who did that and _she_ was HIS.

"That was divine, my _Purr~incess._ "

Marinette was only able to nod before Chat devoured her lips once more.

67\. **Meet**

When Gabriel Agreste finally meet another one of his son's classmates/ friend, he was already expecting someone like, _what he's name again? Nico or something;_ but instead he got to meet Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

He knows the young girl as the one who has won his bowler hat contest, and was highly impressed with her work. He can't deny that she has potential, and he's not blind, but apparently his son is. _Okay, he admits that HE was somewhat responsible for it._

He can clearly see the affections Ms. Dupain-Cheng harbors towards his son, and unlike any of the people Adrien introduce to him, he noted that Adrien was unconsciously _clingy_ with the young miss, but is too dense to see it for himself, and to his dismay, so is Ms. Dupain-Cheng.

When it was time for the young miss to go home, he gave his pleasantries and personally, together with his son, see her off, which was a shock to Adrien part.

When car that would take the young miss home was out of sight, so was he, going back to his work, but not before giving Adrien a reminder.

"Well, I hope to see more of my future daughter-in-law Adrien. She's a good match for you and she has potential to run our empire."

With that, he turned and headed for his study, while leaving Adrien a blushing mess with a _what the hell just happen_ look on his face, and same goes for Nathalie who was beside him.

68\. **Skate**

Chat Noir was just passing by the ice skating rink that night with nothing else in mind but his warm bed, but he was surprised to see his Princess gliding through the frozen water as if she was flying and that he entered a sacred place. His breath got stuck in his throat as Marinette spun, twirled and glided, just like a fairy in those stories that he read when he was young. He was so entranced with what he's seeing that he couldn't even remember the reason why he wanted to go home.

69\. **Favorite**

Marinette's favorite color was pink, but her preference change when her eyes connected with green. On Adrien's part, his favorite color was actually blue, but his taste change when he saw how the soft delicate hues of pink suited Marinette.

70\. **Thief AU: Bullet**

There was a loud gunshot, and everything slow in her vision slowed, with her still poised in a shooting position as she let the bullet hit its mark. There was a thud of a body colliding with concrete that vibrated in her head. The fallen body raised its head, with a weak smile forming on his bloodied lips.

"You finally got me Princess."

She finally got him; but why was she crying so?

71\. **Language**

Using her mother's native language was a soothing remedy that she always adored even when she was still young. Her mother would often switch to this dialect when she's either feeling down or wanting to know more of her heritage. The best part about it was that it served like their secret code, that even her father had trouble understanding.

So when Adrien tells her that he knows how to speak, read and even write the said language, she caught him in tight embrace and telling him that he was the best, and if her and her mother use the dialect as some sort of 'girl talk secret code', for them it was their private and affectionate callings to one another.

 **(a part from my one-shot 'Model')**

72\. **Defeat**

He finally succumbed to his knees. He was done. He was hooked, lined and sinker, but he has no regrets though, for Marinette's soft fingers, threading through his hair, and him purring like the cat he truly is, is a worthy opponent.

73\. **Rival**

Ayla was amused, while Nino was exasperated (but he can agree that it was an amusing sight). The reason why? Its because of the trio sitting with each other in the middle of their classroom.

It was their Art Class that time, and they were grouped with each faction containing three members each, their teacher will also pair them randomly.

So, when Marinette's name was called, the class felt a sudden shift in the air, for after Marinette, Adrien and Nathanael were called next.

The latter two on the other hand looked at each other, and if those effects shown at anime shows were real, sparks of lightning would seen.

 _(Love) Rival._

Nino didn't even know when his buddy suddenly took an interest on Marinette, while Ayla on the other hand, was smirking gleefully on what is laid before her eyes. Clearly everyone can see it, heck even Chloe has clammed up knowing that she _shouldn't_ bother; and it won't end well for her.

The only one who doesn't seem to have a clue on what's happening is none other than the center of attention of the two boys who are still glaring at each other.

 _Marinette, you sweet, innocent lucky girl!_

74\. **News**

When Chloe read the latest article in VOGUE magazine regarding her Adrikins' father, she fainted on he spot, while Sabrina immediately dialed 112.

The highlight of the latest issue; _Gabriel Agreste's Up & Coming Daughter-In-Law: MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG._

75\. **Talent**

Ever wondered what was Plagg's real talent? Well other than causing mischief and swallowing large sizes of cheese in one gulp, its that he has a patent of always putting his current Chat Noir and his so called Princess in very 'comfy' positions, like now, with them literally sucking each others mouths while still tangled in the yarn that he purposely and sneakily wrap around them that caused them to get tangled up further, with his Chat Noir on top and the girl; Marinette at the bottom.

 _Ah, he'll definitely thank me later._

76\. **Masquerade**

They were always in a masquerade. It was unorthodox and highly exclusive to them. In fact was also a dangerous game, that they can't helped but dance into it with repetitive successions that never dulls, but hurts every time they participate, for in a masquerade, a mask is a must.

For Ladybug, it was _responsibility_.

For Chat Noir it was _freedom._

77\. **Secret**

Ladybug's guilty pleasure has to be her stolen moments with Chat Noir being the black kitty he embodies. Who could blame her, his hair was really fluffy and the purring that accompanies every stroke of her hand through his strands was admittedly adorable.

 _But if he makes a pun, I'm throwing him off the roof._

78\. **Ring**

For all the misfortune that the ring he found brought to him, he won't deny that it also brought him all the happiness he's been yearning for. So when it was his time to finally part with the said ring, for his time as Chat Noir has come to an end, he couldn't help but have bittersweet feelings.

79\. **Defend**

Marinette was furious. Chloe went to far that time. It was highly insensitive of her and narcissist, and to add fuel to the flame some of her classmates, for all of their dislike for the said girl, agreed, that Chat Noir is nothing but an annoying nuisance of a partner, and that all it took for her to snap.

"How dare you say that?! Ladybug wouldn't _be_ Ladybug if it weren't for Chat Noir who risks his life to protect Ladybug knowing that he doesn't have the skill set of Ladybug! He lets himself get hurt for not just Ladybug's sake but for others! Why don't you try being in his shoes for once?! Would you be able to top what he always gives in every battle?! If not, then, not _you_ or _anyone_ of you (including me) has the right to look down on him like that."

Marinette's outburst sent the whole class into silence, not even Chloe can give a comeback, while the said black cat; shocked like others didn't even notice as tears of gratitude and happiness fell from his eyes.

80\. **Future**

Tikki and Plagg always feared the future. Not for themselves but for their chosen ones, for not all gained the ending they surely deserved, and recounting all those times was painful for them.

But as they watch over their current wielders, they couldn't help but hope, _prayed,_ once again that fate will be kind for these two, for unlike the their previous wielders, they had the chance that they instantly took that gave them the advantage, and for that simple gamble, Tikki and Plagg were thankful, but they still can't help but wish that their future will not be painted in red with smiles of regrets coloring their faces.

 **It's been a while! Sorry for that...but I'm still open for request/prompts and many thank you's from all those who gave me reviews for my one shot 'Model' and prompts! Thank you so much!**

 **Prompts request will close after I posted the third part of my Kiss Drabble Series :)**

 ** _Comments/ faves/ review/ request are appreciated_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**


End file.
